Choosing from the Two
by fantasy-dude
Summary: Kairi has been feeling that Sora doesn't like her anymore. And Sora thinks Kairi doesn't like him anymore. And Kairi an Sora has feelings for other people. Will they get seperated or will there love be together forever.
1. Kairi's Story

I do not own the KH characters. If I do. Kairi will be my Gf and Riku will get our and Sora too.  
  
Choosing from the Two  
  
Chapter 1: Kairi's Story  
  
When I was 11 I always liked Sora as a boyfriend. Nobody knows that I like him. I will always say to him "H...hi..Sor..Sora" and he will always response by saying Sup Kairi. How I always wish I could kiss him once. But a girl called Yuna always attracts Sora. Once Sora and Yuna lips met. I saw and I was so jealous. I wanted to cry. But Yuna soon enough liked a other boy called Tidus. Those made me feel better.  
  
Once I was trapped inside a cave and he got me out and I was crying and ran and hugged him. I could feel my heart beat going faster. I looked at his cute blue eyes. Our lips met I could feel myself about to faint from my heartbeat. She walked me to my house. I invited him in. Sora could see where this was leading to. I went upstairs to my room. Sora followed me. Suddenly I slipped and Sora caught me. Our eyes met again. We kissed madly his kiss was gentle and luscious. We kissed up to my room I pushed him to my bed and I dropped down also I took Sora's top shirt off and we kept kissing. Sora made a little moan sound. I could feel that Sora really loves me! We covered ourselves with my sheet of blankets and I took my skirt off and my top shirt off. I pulled down Sora's pants. We kissed and kissed and great sensation came to me. I found myself on top of Sora. I gave him a smile. He smiled back. WE kept kissing we started panting. After hours of kissing we feel asleep, I snuggled myself around Sora's muscular arms.  
  
******  
  
"Uh.." said Sora. "Bout time you woke up lazy head" teased Kairi. "Heh" said Sora. "Your hair is all screwed" said Sora. I turned my head and my hair was all messed up. I got up but Sora pulled me down.  
  
"Your not going anywhere baby" said Sora and pulled her down and they kissed. I giggled. "Your hot" said Sora. "Hee hee hee" I giggled.  
  
"We better get up I told Chris I'll meet him" said Kairi.  
****** 


	2. Rikku

Chapter 2 Rikku  
  
"Hey bout time you got here Kairi" said Chris (That's me!)  
  
"Sorry sorry" said Kairi.  
  
"Hey Sora man wuts sup!" said Chris.  
  
"Not much" said Sora.  
  
"You guys.... But Chris didn't finish.  
  
"Yes we are dating" said Kairi.  
  
"Haha" said Chris.  
  
"What?" asked Sora.  
  
"Oh nothing" said Chris. Well lets get on with exploring the cave.  
  
"Race ya!" said Sora.  
  
The began running and Kairi got ahead of Sora. But suddenly Kairi fell and Sora got on top of her.  
  
"Woo Hoot" whistled Chris.  
  
Sora quickly got up and said "Uh... Umm you ok"  
  
"Yea" said Kairi.  
  
"Hey you heard of the new girl" said Sora. "Yup heard shes quite a looker"  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING IN YOUR LITTLE BRAIN!!!!!" yelled Kairi very loud.  
  
"Geez... just saying... but you're the hottest chick in the world. "Humph better"  
  
Sora looked across and saw a blonde long haired girl walking up to Sora.  
  
"Hi are you Sora?" asked the Girl.  
  
"Yea whats your name" said Sora while admiring the girls face.  
  
"My names Rikku" said Rikku.  
  
"O hi so your Rikku... you want my to show you the Island around" said Chris while shaking Rikku's hand and also blushing.  
  
"Um sure" said Rikku.  
  
"Well bye Sora" said Rikku.  
  
"Bye..." said Sora still admiring Rikku's beauty.  
  
Kairi pushed Sora down to the sand.  
  
"HMMM I SEE SOMETHING I DON'T LIKE IN THAT BRAIN" yelled Kairi.  
  
"Sorry.." said Sora.  
  
Sora looked at Kairi's hot eyes.  
  
Sora wrapped his muscular arms around Kairi and they kissed.  
  
They went home and Sora carried Kairi to the sofa.  
  
Kairi giggled.  
  
Kairi stood up and started kissing him and took off his shirt and Kairi fell onto the sofa they started kissing madly once again.  
  
"Lets... stop" said Sora. "Sure.. I'm getting sleepy... can you not leave me?" asked Kairi. "Of course" said Sora. Both of them went into the drowsily sleep. 


	3. Surprises from Sora

Sorry for you guys waiting so long I promise this chappie will be great! Please review!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Surprises from Sora.  
  
Kairi woke up blinked a couple of times and saw Sora gone. She put back her clothing and looked around and saw a cute little moogle.  
  
"Aw.. how cute!" Kairi said to herself.  
  
Then she saw a note.  
  
Dear beautiful, very good looking Kairi!  
  
I wonder if you remember its your birthday today? Well this moogle is half of your present go to the secret place! I got a surprise there for you.  
  
From your Cool, cute, best guy in the world  
Sora!  
  
Kairi laughed. "You wish!"  
  
Kairi went and took a shower. Couple of minutes later she got out and about to reach a towel when the door opened. Sora stood their blushing madly and as in really really madly.  
  
"Eeeeek!!  
  
"Uh.... Sorrry......" Sora said while blushing and closed the door.  
  
"You perv!!  
  
Kairi took her skirt and placed it on (I think that's what they do..... I dunno I'm a guy so... girls .....) and took and shirt and put it on.  
  
When Kairi opened the door Sora jumped out and kissed Kairi.  
  
"Ahh you scared me!" Kairi said trying to catch her breath.  
  
Sora laughed hard. Kairi looked at Sora he was wearing a black tee and black shorts and black shoes.  
  
"You look cute in that" said Kairi.  
  
"Heh.... You looked hot in that!" replied Sora.  
  
"Well shall we go" Sora asked.  
  
"Yea" replied Kairi.  
  
Then hold hands and walked out of the door and headed for the secret place.  
  
"So whats this surprise?" Kairi asked.  
  
"You'll see" Sora said and blushed.  
  
"You better go in and then push me down and rape me" Kairi said sarcastically.  
  
"Great Idea!" replied Sora sarcastically and laughed.  
  
Then walked inside to the secret place and saw cute little moogles hanging all over the place.  
  
"Sora this is so cute and great" said Kairi walking up to Sora kissing him. The kiss was so loving and gentle and sweet.  
  
"Don't forget me!" said a voice.  
  
"O yeah Riku came back too!" said Sora.  
  
Kairi looked at Riku she could tell Riku was jealous of that Sora got her.  
  
"Hi Riku!" said Kairi.  
  
"Hiya!" said Riku.  
  
"Umm I'm gonna go get something wait here!" said Sora .  
  
Sora walked out from the secret place and dragged a very very big box wrapped.  
  
"Whats in it?' Kairi asked.  
  
"Open it!" said Sora.  
  
Kairi unwrapped it and inside was a small box and she openend it and inside was.........  
  
Heh cliffhanger I like cliffhangers for some reason. Please review please!!!! 


	4. Rape

Hiya people! Heres a new chapter and your all gonna freak on how evil Riku really is.  
  
Riku: What???  
  
Chapter 4: Rape.  
  
I opened the box and inside...was a ring!!  
  
"Kairi....will...you marry...me?" asked Sora blushing madly.  
  
"Sor..Sor.Sora.......of course I will!" said Kairi.  
  
I walked up to Sora and kissed him.  
  
"Oh crap.... I got to get home Kairi.. um can you take Kairi back Riku?" asked Sora.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Sora ran off outside and Riku and Kairi went to Kairis place.  
  
"You want something to drink" asked Kairi as she sat on the sofa.  
  
"Sure... I'll get it"  
  
Riku ran to the kitchen and took two cans of pop. Then he took out a little pack of sleepy powder and poared it into Kairis drink.  
  
"That should keep her asleep for 8 hours" though Riku.  
  
"Huh here" said Riku.  
  
"Oh thank you" said Kairi taking a sip from her drink.  
  
Kairi suddenly felt all sleepy and fell asleep.  
  
"Kairi?" Kairi.  
  
"Heh heh heh" said Riku evilisly.  
  
Riku kissed her and took his hand and slided his hand down he flawless body.  
  
He stripped her naked and looked at he body and he started kissing he feeling her body and chest.  
  
7 hours later........  
  
Sora arrived at Kairi's house and looked at the window and saw Riku .  
  
Sora was shocked. He stormed in.  
  
Kairi woke and saw Riku and Sora and looked at herself and saw she was naked.  
  
Riku!" said Kairi dropping tears. She took and towel on the couch to cover he self and ran to Sora.  
  
"Your gonna pay you bastard!" yelled Sora.  
  
He ran up to him and Riku took out a knife and........  
  
Grrrr.... Riku the perv!!! Please review!!! 


	5. Riku and Rikku's mind control power!

Hey people wuts sup!!! Well heres a new chapter. Not much to say.  
  
Chapter 5: Riku's Power and Rikku's Mind Control!!  
  
Riku took out a knife to slash Sora but Sora dodged it. Sora took out his Keyblade to slash Riku.  
  
Riku dodged it and jumped up to the air.  
  
"Sora, Sora, Sora.... Always showing off with your little keyblade" said Riku. You don't deserve Kairi shes mine!  
  
Suddenly Riku dashed past Sora and grabbed Kairi and Riku and made a portal and disappeared.  
  
"Let go of me" yelled Kairi.  
  
Riku ignored her and the portal finally landed somewhere else. Kairi looked at her surroundings, it was the old Destiny Islands. There was a fire there and destroyed it. (A/N: I no that didn't happen but keep with the flow ok??)  
  
Riku turned around and looked at Kairi.  
  
Kairi felt like she was being control when she saw Riku's eyes then Riku said "You will love me, You will be mine" "I will love you I will be yours" said Kairi. Then Kairi stood up and went and kissed Riku.  
  
Kairi's POV  
  
I didn't know what I was doing I felt like he was mind controlling me. I wanted to stop but I couldn't why????? That Riku I hate him... no I love him...NO!! Whats going on with me!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!! (A/N I think I went to far with that....) Whats going on!  
  
I felt Riku's hand moving towards the back of the towel covering me. And then the towel dropped and I turned naked. Suddenly we were in a bedroom. It is probly Riku's room.  
  
"Sleep with me" said Riku..  
  
O yea this will be nice.... No this won't!!! I want to do that with Sora! Not him! No stupid body no!!  
  
Riku pushed me hard to the bed and he bent down and kissed my lips. I pulled him down and I took off his top and pants. I kept kissing him. My tongue crawled into his mouth we both licked each others tongue. (Nasty!!!)  
  
Riku turned off the light and we kept kissing and kissing......  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I just stood there shocked on what Riku did. He was my friend....no my best friend and he did this to me? He took Kairi always from me? How could he.  
  
Rikku stood out there looking. She smirked and head inside the house.  
  
"Hey Sora whats wrong" said Rikku staring at my eyes.  
  
I felt controlled by her now. I couldn't talk..... I love you I thought..... no what was I doing!!!!  
  
"You will love and me and kiss me and sleep with me" said Rikku evily.  
  
"I willl..." said Sora. No I won't what am I dong!!  
  
Rikku pushed me down on the sofa and took off my jacket and shirt. I took of her top (A/N you know the one from FFX2) and he very short looking skirt looking thing.....  
  
I kissed her I liked it I loved it.... No I hated it.!!!! AHHHH aliens are eating my brain!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly Selphie bardged in!  
  
Well how did u like it????  
  
Well now I decided that people review I will quickly right a new chapter! 


	6. A Dream?

Hiya ppl sorry my chapters lately r nasty so back to the orignal non nasty stuff k???  
  
Chapter 6: All a dream??  
  
Kairi..... Kairi... wake up!!  
  
Uh who saying that? Kairi opened her eyes and saw Sora. She blinked and then smiled. Was that all a dream???  
  
"Dream??? You mean the dream that was so nasty the the author wrote? (A/N Hey leave me out of this!) Sora glares at the dude sitting on the chair and typing.  
  
"Oh dear!!! Your lunch is ready!" said Kairi's mom. (I think she has one I dun no...) "OK!!"  
  
"Why don't you ask Sora to come too!!" said Kairi's mom.  
  
"You wanna come" asked Kairi.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"They walked to Kairi's house they walked quietly. Then Sora moved his hand closer to Kairi's Closer and closer and closer.... (that came out very wrong....) They holded hands and walked to the door.  
  
"Ohhh dear how romantic uh I mean uyour lunch is ready...." Said Kairi's mom.  
  
In the deep forest of destiny islands. Lies a castle, said to have been to belong to a dark knight... inside the dark hallways of the castle was Riku.  
  
"Lord Riku your breakfest is ready" said the young attractive girl.  
  
"K" said Riku.  
  
The young girl walked out of the room and into the bathroom. "Yuffie Yyffie Yuffie forget about Riku" said Yuffie (Yes I no Yuffie and riku is basicly impossible but oh well!)  
  
Yuffie took off her closed and wore a very revealing top and skirt.  
  
She walked to the dining room and Riku was eating his breakfest.  
  
Riku looked at yuffie and and blushed aa little.  
  
"Come here" said Riku. "Uh yes..." said Yuffie she walked over and stood beside him.  
  
"Sit"  
  
Yuffie sat on th chair next to him.  
  
"Before you talk I want to say.... I love you"  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Sora and Kairi finished eating breakfest and sat on the papou fruit island.  
  
They sat on the tree and Sora looked at the fruit.  
  
"What would you do if I gave the the paopu fruit" asked Sora like a stupid kid.  
  
"I'll eat it and then make out with you" said Kairi. She smirked and kissed Sora. Her toungue rolled into Sora's mouth and licked Sora's toungue,  
  
Then got off of the tree and walked over to the beach and lyed on the sand.  
  
Sora wrapped his arm around Kairi's awesome body...*cough err Kairi's skinny body... They fell asleep and there far off in the sea shack was Tidus watching. He was jelous he wanted Kairi badly he loved her.  
  
"I'll get you someday...." Said Tidus.  
  
"I'll get... hey Tidus watcha doing" said Selphie suddenly.  
  
"Uh nothing just.. uh making... fun of the author.  
  
(A/N hey if you don't freaken shut up I'll get a heartless to kill you")  
  
"O yeah.... Try me" said Tidus.  
  
Suddenly a Shadow heartless came out kicking Tidus's ass.  
  
Lol hahah this chapter was kinda weid. Please keep reviewing!!!! If you don't I won't keep on writing.  
  
Kairi: Is that a threat?? 


End file.
